Sokka's Boomerang Does Always Come Back!
by Glumbiemon24
Summary: Sokka is feeling depressed after losing his Space Sword and Boomerang. Suki tries to make him feel better by taking him on a well-deserved fieldtrip to the market.


**Hi everyone! Glumbiemon24 here! Anyway, I wrote this story a long time ago but never thought it was good enough to post. I know it's really short but I hope it makes you smile.**

**I'd like to thank Coda-Leia on Deviantart for allowing me to use her photo for the cover of this story. I do not own the cover photo or ATLA, only this story. **

* * *

Sokka sat on one of many lounges at the back of the in the Jasmine Dragon, pouting. His head was in his hands, causing his face to take on the form of a squashed mango_. _

Suki - being the curious critter that she was – knew something was wrong and decided to attempt to comfort him. She walked to the couch and took a seat next to him, rubbing her hand along his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" She asked leaning her head extremely close to his, making sure her hot breath tickled his neck.

"I feel like I've lost part of my identity." He said unaffected. The words sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard them before. He stopped to ponder, his head coming out of his hands as he looked into the distance.

"What?" Suki asked, stunned by his new, non-depressed form.

"Nothing, just a common case of Déjà Vu." He pursed his lips, sighed and returned his head to the comfort of the hands.

"How have you lost part of your identity?" she asked while running her hand up and down his chest, keeping the other supporting his back. Momo, now suddenly interested in their conversation, came and crawled comfily upon Sokka's head and quickly fell asleep.

"I spent so many hours learning how to fight with my boomerang, throwing it properly. And my space sword, I spent so many hours learning how to fight with it and making it. I feel like I really let dad and Master Piandao down."

"Sokka, it's not your fault. If you hadn't have given them up you probably wouldn't be here now." He was staring at her intently, "I think you need to go shopping."

Sokka's ears perked up at hearing this and his head closely followed. Momo shrieked as he tumbled off Sokka's head, clawing his shirt to try to save himself, completely forgetting that he had wings. It was to no avail; he fell harshly on the ground and tumbled, head over heels with tongue hanging out.

Sokka stared at the weapon store with eyes the size of the moon (If that's even possible…).

"Well, go forth and look." Suki exclaimed happily as she stood with Sokka outside the shop. Without a second thought, he dashed off into the store, never to be found again….Just kidding. Suki found him eventually in the 'Weapons With Secret Hidden Compartments' aisle.

_******************1 agonizing, annoying and time wasted hour later*****************_

"I'm sorry Sokka that you didn't find any weapons you liked." Suki smiled at him apologetically.

"Oh, on the contrary. I did find one sword with a hidden compartment in the handle that allows you to hide secret maps and messages!" his smile faltered, "but none of them compared to my boomerang and space sword."

She gave him a small hug, "I'm sorry but I don't know where else to look. This is the last weapon store in the area."

"Get your new weapons here, found weapons from all over the world, even used in the war." A salesman shouted from behind them.

"Well that was awfully convenient." she stated.

He had ragged clothes and a beard that made him look like a hobo…not to be blunt or anything.

Sokka's face lit up as he dashed towards the salesman, looking very animated. He glanced around for swords, spears, nun chucks, and other unusual weapons.

"Space sword!" He yelled, "Boomerang, you do always come back! Hm, Déjà vu again," He gave them both a big hug as if they were his new girlfriends (Sorry Suki).

"Ah I see you have a keen eye in weapons. Those two items were found in the Firenation. Obviously, the boomerang is Watertribe while the sword is made out of what looks like a meteorite. So all together that would be 3 gold pieces."

Sokka's smile faded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 copper pieces, 1 silver piece, a used tissue and some rocks….ummmmm

Suki resisted from crying out and hugging him as she saw his unhappy, puppy face. She went up to him and gave him 3 gold pieces that came out of her wallet.

He gave her a wet dog kiss on the cheek and went to go pay for his sword and boomerang.

She wiped off the slobber and smiled at the now and forever happy Sokka.

* * *

**Haha so that's it! I know it's really short and I apologize for that. But I was so disappointed when Sokka lost his boomerang and space sword that I decided to make a little silly thing about him getting it back. So I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review if you would be so kind. (But no flames please)**

**Sincerely, **

**Glumbiemon24 **


End file.
